


Love Among Us

by DesertSnowQueen



Series: Love Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/F, The Skeld (Among Us), This is an introduction to the series so I don't expect to need any tags, and all sorted together in a series once I figure out how to sort the endings properly, and then there will be multiple endings that will be tagged, but this story is just to introduce the crew, if I do I'll add more later, part of my Tumblr Trick or Treat event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: A whole new crew boards the Skeld, and a romance blossoms.This fic is the introductory part. Each chapter will be about 400 words and just exists to introduce the crewmates. It'll end when the first body is called and then there will be multiple endings (I have like...24 planned so far, all of varying lengths) so you can pick and choose which ending you want. Some will be angst and some will have fluff, and different people will die in each ending so I hope you have fun. :)
Relationships: Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Series: Love Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Love Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr Trick or Treat event! If you want a new chapter, [go to my tumblr and send me an ask](https://mindfulmagics.tumblr.com/post/630911557703024640/its-trick-or-treat-time), and maybe you'll get another chapter. Every time a new chapter is posted on tumblr I'll post another one here first so I can link them together.
> 
> Enjoy!

_You can do this, Mira. It’s not hard, all you have to do—_

“Hi!” 

Mira jumped and smacked her face with the tablet she had been looking at. She held said tablet to her chest with one hand, covered her nose with the other, and tilted her head to look at the shock of pink beside her while her heart rate slowed back down to normal. Pink must have noticed that she was unimpressed and winced. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” Mira grumbled. “I just didn’t appreciate you sneaking up on me.”

“If you say so,” Pink shrugged. “You looked confused. Are you one of the new recruits?”

“Yeah, I am. And I have all of these tasks to complete and I got through basic training but I still don’t understand a lot of them, and I don't have the ship's layout memorized yet so I don't know where anything is...”

“Oh! I can help you then! I’ve been on a few missions already...we can do our tasks together!” Pink said, and then her cheeks turned the same shade as her suit and her hair. “If you’d like to, that is.”

“...that would be really nice, actually,” Mira admitted. Pink’s returning smile was like sunshine.

“Yay! If you show me your task list, we can get started,” she said. Mira nodded and pulled the tasks back up on her tablet before passing it to Pink. “Oh, awesome. It looks like we have tasks in the same areas, so teaming up will be easy! I’ll help you and we’ll have them done in no time!”

Mira smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” Pink said cheerfully, and then her smile changed and her tone became teasing. “So, if we’re going to be partners, do I get your name? Or should I just call you Purple?”

“...Mira. My name is Mira.”

Pink’s sunshine smile returned.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mira. I’m Eris.”

Mira smiled, but it turned into a grimace as her nose started throbbing where she had hit herself with the tablet. She rubbed it again and Eris’s eyes widened.

“Oh my gods, do you need a bandaid? We should go to Medbay...they always keep it stocked with supplies. They might even have purple ones to match your hair and suit!”

“That would be appreciated,” Mira said. In truth, she wasn’t sure what a band-aid would do to help her, but Eris looked so determined to help that she couldn’t bring herself to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here are my girlfriend's designs for our characters!](https://kaitlinmarley.tumblr.com/post/630551392015269888/yall-knew-i-was-gonna-have-to-jump-on-this-this) Go check them out! She might be willing to take commissions for this style if there's enough interest. ;D
> 
> Once again, if you want a new chapter, [go to my tumblr and send me an ask](https://mindfulmagics.tumblr.com/post/630911557703024640/its-trick-or-treat-time). I'll see you soon!


End file.
